The Time of Thorns
by scooby2408
Summary: 'Everything is a choice, everything we do." Returning from the Holy Land to an England that he no longer recongises, Robin of Locksley makes a decision that changes not only his life, but the lives of those around him. Elizabeth only intended to travel with them to Lincoln but soon finds herself entangled with Robin's desire to correct the injustices that he has seen in Nottingham.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I finished my undergratuate degree about a month ago and after discovering this strange thing known as freetime, I stumbled upon some Robin Hood BBC fan videos on Youtube. This in turn lead me to wanting to watch the whole series again and rediscover why it was that I loved this show. Also, I found the early Robin Hood stuff that I wrote about five years ago hiding in a corner of my hard-drive, and thus the plot bunnies started to attack. I have removed the original fanfiction 'Embers of the Forest' gutted it, re-plotted it, rewritten and re-edited it.**

**WARNING: There is a OC character in this fic, so if you dislike OCs far warning. Elizabeth is mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters.**

* * *

The Time of Thorns

Prologue

Some men are destined for greatness; other have it thrust upon them. Some men desire the glory of battle and thus become legends. Others achieve it through the strength of their character - defending those who can not defend themselves from the relentless darkness. And thus a hero is born.

The long absence of King Richard in the Holy Land was felt across the lands that he had left behind - the people of England suffered at the hands of those in power. Faced with the threat of constant starvation and the continual demands for increased taxation, friend turned against friend and families were torn asunder.

England was tearing itself apart.

England needed a hero. She cried out for a hero.

And he answered her call. He became the hero that England craved.

I have often his name whispered amongst the people of England even now: the legend, the hero, the man. Robin of Locksley. Robin, the Earl of Huntingdon. Robin Hood.

Recently returned from the Crusades, Robin could have left things as they had been in his own absence in the Holy Land, but he did not. His sense of justice would not allow him to see things continue as they had. He gave up everything that he had and became an outlaw in Sherwood forest. He robbed the rich and gave it to the poor. He defied the Sheriff of Nottingham. He gave the people the courage to make a stand against tyranny and fight for something that was worth fighting for.

Robin was also an ordinary man: prone to making the same mistakes that man, woman or child would make. He was arrogant to a fault. He leapt to conclusions, and allowed his own thirst for revenge to overpower his common sense.

The daylight starts to fade, my dear readers, as I begin to commit these words to paper, and yet I find myself drawing closer to the fire in the cottage that has been my home for the last ten years so that I may continue to write. It is long past time that I committed these events and those involved in them to paper. I confess myself afraid - I have scarcely known where to start for there have been so many stories that have been told of Robin Hood and his Gang. But no longer.

It is time.

This is the story of Robin Hood. This is the account of the man behind the legend. This is the story of those that lived, fought and died by his side for freedom against tyranny and injustice. It is my hope, dear reader, that Robin will inspire you as much he continues to inspire me to this day.

This is his story; and with it the start of my own.

**[Written in the Year of Our Lord 1213]**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters or items. I am merely borrowing them. Elizabeth, however, is mine.**

* * *

Chapter One 

Spring colours were merging into a glorious array of light and shadows as the early afternoon Sun peeked, almost lazily, through gaps in the trees, gradually bringing warmth to Sherwood Forest. The wind was whistling carelessly through the trees, rustling branches and leaves as it moved. The old trees in the forest creaked and groaned, weary of their age as the wind ceaselessly tormented them, as they sheltered the small creature that had sought refugee from the rain shower earlier that morning. There was a strong earthy aroma rising from the ground - it was the smell of the new Spring season intensified by the recent rain.

The birds twittered above, chirping happily, moving from tree to tree as they flew with their partner, singing and calling to each other in the forest. As each song faded with distance, it was quickly replaced by a new set of birds, and a new song.

The young woman shuddered slightly - pulling her travelling cloak closer to her body in a vain attempt to gain some extra warmth. There was a chill in the air. She was just as cold as she had been previously - her clothes were still slightly damp from the light rain shower.

She shifted her bag into a more comfortable position, pushing several strands of blonde hair behind her ear where they had fallen into her eyes as she watched the two men who were walking in front of her.

Her travelling companions were dressed in the same manner that she was, in clothes that were suited for the substantial distance that they had covered together. Like her, they to were carrying bags containing their own possessions on their back; one of them was also carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, much like the one that she also possessed.

This bow had actually been a gift - her previous bow had accidentally destroyed by one of her companions during a vicious scuffle and to make up it to her, he had had a local carpenter construct a new one for her. It was much safer to be travelling across England with a weapon than it was without one. Her new bow was much smaller than her old one, and the slight curve in the design gave her greater control over her accuracy.

The taller of her two companions came to an abrupt halt, dragging his friend behind a large and sturdy tree. The young woman stopped behind them, confused as to what had caused this sudden reaction, "What is the matter? What are you doing?"

He shushed her, listening carefully to something in the distance.

"Fine," she huffed, folding her arms as she glared at the back of his head, "Don't tell me then." She closed her eyes, trying to locate the sounds that had caught his attention. It didn't take long; "_Horses_?" she asked.

The third companion frowned at that, "Master, what are horses doing out here in the middle of Sherwood Forest?"

"It's probably soldiers, I imagine. Although what they're doing... " he trailed his words. After few minutes of additional silence between his companions, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he removed his bow from his back. Grinning inanely, he turned to face the other two, "Much, do you still have the rope? And the string?" His manservant nodded, dropping his own bag to search for the objects in question. He, then turned to the young woman, "Elizabeth? Do you think you can climb that this tree? To that lower branch?"

She peered up at the branch - it seemed to be solid enough to support her weight, "I guess so."

"Can you pull a man up there?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I can try. Might need some help though."

"Which is why you'll need the rope," He took it from his friend's hands and offered to her, "Tie one end around your middle and the other around the branch - that should give you the support that you need."

While she was doing that he turned to Much, taking the string from his hand. He bit it into two separate pieces, and attached it to one of his arrows. He aimed his bow carefully at another tree nearby and fired - watching as it imbedded itself in one of the lower branches. He tugged the string gently, and the branch shifted. Satisfied with that, he quickly repeated the process, aiming at another tree just beyond the previous one.

"Master...?" His friend said wearily, sharing a backwards glance to Elizabeth who was climbing the tree that they were standing beneath, "What are you planning?"

He grinned, pushing the strings into his manservant's hands, "Much, I need you to hide over there in those bushes, and pull these. We need to fool them into thinking that there is more of us."

"You've still not answered, Robin." Elizabeth shouted down to him from the tree as Much slipped away from them, despite his own confusion as to his instructions, "Who _are_ we scaring? What on earth are _you_ planning?"

"Just trust me, alright? I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, and therein lies the problem. _We_ don't."

He didn't answer her immediately, preferring to pull his hood over his head, "We're about to save someone." He gestured with his bow in the direction that they had heard the horses. "Can you see soldiers?"

From Elizabeth's vantage point, it was easy to spot them, and she called the acknowledgment down to Robin, "I can see them, there's five of them. They're surrounding someone - a poacher I think." She paused, focusing her eyes again. "He's heading this way. And they're following."

"Good. Get his attention."

She nodded, placing two fingers in her mouth and whistling sharply - the desired sound echoing across the forest.

* * *

Allan was running through the forest - his feet pounding heavily on the ground as he tried to escape the soldiers that pursued him. His breath was coming out in short ragged bursts as his heart threatened to explode from his chest.

Admittedly this had been partially his own fault - he had been starving. The King so far away in the Holy Land would not miss a single deer in Nottinghamshire. He'd only meant to shoot the deer for meat, just for something to eat. He'd not expected to stay long in the area. He had not expected to get caught by soldiers.

He knew the penalty. If they caught him, they would remove his hand. _If_ they caught him. And so he had run from them, abandoning his bow and arrows.

A sudden sound caught his attention as he barrelled through the forest undergrowth - it was a high-pitched whistle. Someone might be trying to get his attention. With the thundering hoofs of the soldiers not far behind him, Allan made a snap decision, changing direction towards where he thought the whistling was coming from. He would take his chances with them, rather than with the soldiers would soon be upon him. Encouraged by the prospect that someone might be able to help him was all that he needed to force his adrenaline to give him that burst of energy to finish those last couple of feet.

Allan could see two cloaked figures waiting and watching him as he approached. One of them was on the ground, aiming a bow in his general direction; the other was in the trees and had a length of rope tied around their middle which was also attached to the branch itself. They were leaning down from one of the lower branches, holding out a hand to him. Allan immediately grabbed the hand that was offered, and with the assistance of that figure scrambled up the tree into relative safety.

While he rested his hand on the trunk, steadied himself on the branch, his rescuer also rose steadily, fixing an arrow in their bow and aiming at the soldiers as the other figure fired an arrow of his own.

* * *

The commander pulled the reins sharply, forcing his horse to come to a halt as an arrow sailed over the heads of his men. It was swiftly followed two more arrows that imbedded themselves in the tree mere inches from his own head.

"Who goes there?" he demanded, bringing his horse around as he attempted to see where the arrows had come from. "Show yourself." He narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure standing in their path, holding a bow, and the second figure in the trees, aiming another loaded bow at them, sheltering the man that that they were trying to apprehend. "You interfere with the law of the land - that man was caught poaching. The law demands his right hand. Surrender him to us."

"The last time I looked," the stranger retorted, scoffing as he inched closer to the soldiers, "The law punished poachers with a tanning or a spell in the stocks."

"The Law is under threat and must be severe if it is to be respected."

"If the Law wants respect, then shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

The commander's men shifted uneasily behind him. After a momentary delay, the commander eventually opened his mouth to respond, "I do not make the Law. I do not make the decisions."

"Ah, but you still enforce it," the stranger called back to him. Pausing briefly, the man tilted his head slightly and lifted his bow. He looked forcefully at the trees just beyond the soldiers, and then up the tree to where the fugitive was protected by a second hood figure, "You can see one of my men there. I have more of them with me. I suggest that you leave. Now!"

* * *

A short distance away amongst the forest bushes and leaves, safely hidden from the soldier's prying eyes was Much. He was gently tugging the strings that his master had given him earlier, one after another. The branches that they were attached to moved backwards and forwards in a manner that resembled heavy movement in the trees.

Which was precisely the effect that his friend wanted.

* * *

The soldiers watched nervously as the branches shifted and moved. It seemed that they had been surrounded by men, and they had not even noticed it.

"They're everywhere, sir." One of the guards shouted, his nerves getting the better of him as he backed up his horse, "What do we do?"

The hooded man smirked, gripping his bow tightly as he fixed another arrow in place, watching as the soldiers started to visibly panic about the men hiding in the trees, "You let this man go. I imagine that he has a hungry family waiting on him."

"I don't know about that..."

"Yes, you do," the hooded man snarled, interrupting the commander as he aimed his bow skyward towards the trees and fired the arrow.

The commander watched in disinterest as the arrow shot up into the air, loosing it in the trees and branches. Snorting he moved his horse forward, the fallen leaves rustling at the movement. "And just what does that prove?"

The hooded man merely smirked as his arrow reappeared, striking the seat of the commander's saddle. The commander jumped. Behind him, he heard his men yelling their own cries of surprise as three more arrows narrowly missed hitting them. He looked up to see figure in the tree, replacing an additional arrow in the bow.

The hood man tilted his head tilted his head, lowering his own bow slightly, "Next time we won't miss."

The commander glared at the stranger, and the hooded stranger did not alter his own gaze. "Fine, we'll let him go." The commander muttered eventually, "We will not punish him." He turned his horse around, pulling the arrow from his seat and throwing it to the ground, addressing his men, "Come. We are leaving."

* * *

Allan watched the soldiers disappear from sight, and released the breath that he had been holding. He had been saved by these strangers: he was alive and had escaped with all his limbs in one piece, and he owed it to them. He jumped from the branch, watching as his rescuer detached herself from the tree and followed suit.

Admittedly he had been surprised when he realised that one of his rescuers had been a woman, but any doubts that he had had were quashed with the departure of the soldiers. He was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He leant against the tree, while the woman packed the rope away and her companion strode forwards several paces, pulling his own hood back down.

"I think that went surprisingly well," she remarked, dusting her hands lightly after replacing her bag on her back. "At least they didn't shoot us-"

Her companion spun around, interrupting as he flashed her a disarming smile, "See Elizabeth, I told you to trust me..."

"- This time. They didn't shoot us _this_ time." She finished her sentence, glaring at him. She turned away from him, looking at Allan as she asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks. I thought that they were gonna catch me there for a moment."

"They nearly did," her companion interjected as he came over to join them. "Next time there may not be someone nearby to help you."

"Well, it's not like I was intending to get caught..."

The woman, Elizabeth, rolled her eyes, "What he means is just be a little bit more careful in the forest. You're not the first person that we've come across to have a run in with soldiers."

"She's right." Her companion frowned - his expression darkened momentarily as he continued, "But it is _still_ one person too many." But then he brightened significantly. "Here," he tossed Allan a chunk of bread who caught it with one hand. "I'm afraid it's not much."

"Cheers!" With his stomach growling at the renewed promise of food, Allan bid them farewell and headed off so that he might enjoy it. If he was lucky, he would meet those soldiers again. If he wasn't, well, it was best not to think about that.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the man left them, and sighed. He seemed like a decent bloke, just caught up in circumstances beyond his control. Situations that were becoming all too frequent. She sincerely wished him well.

"Well as entertaining as that was," Much said, emerging from the forest, pulling the straps of his own bag, "Master, I have to ask. Was it really necessary to give him the last of our food?"

Robin merely grinned at his friend before he turned, walking in the direction that they had originally been going. Elizabeth offered Much a wry smile before she started to follow Robin. Much huffed indignantly as he marched after them, shouting at his friend, "I was being serious, Robin. I'm hungry!"


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: This chapter is a reposted version of the previous chapter two. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters or items. I am merely borrowing them. Elizabeth, however, is mine**

* * *

Chapter Two

"You are extremely lucky," Elizabeth said conversationally, breaking the companionably silence that had settled over the three of them since they had rescued the poacher from the soldiers. She pushed a branch out of her way. "I hope that you realise that, Robin."

"I've been telling him that for years, Elizabeth." Much nodded his agreement, walking beside her, "And he _still_ doesn't listen."

Robin turned around to stare at them. Walking backwards through the forest, he grumbled, "I do listen." He swung back around, narrowly avoiding walking into a tree in his path - his possessions swinging across his back as he added, "_Mostly_." Elizabeth snorted, "Mostly?" She glanced at Much, catching both his eye and the smile upon his face. She grinned. "Say Much, how many times have we had to run for our lives in the past three weeks? Three? Four?"

"Oh I think it was closer to six."

"Yeah, I think it was _definitely_ closer to six."

Robin threw his arms into the air in mild exasperation when he heard Elizabeth, "Will the two of you stop ganging up on me? It was hardly my fault that those soldiers chased us last time. In fact, as I recall it was _Much_ that alerted them to us. _My_ plans worked perfectly. It worked didn't it?"

"Only once we'd working out what you were doing."

This time Robin had a wide grin on his face as he called back to her, "And that, Elizabeth, is half the fun."

"Being chased through the forest on an empty stomach is not my idea of fun, Master." Much said suddenly, but then he frowned, "Although I do wish that you hadn't give that man the last of our food. I'm still hungry."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Honestly Much, we're not that far from Locksley. We should get there by nightfall. Or tomorrow at the latest."

"Good. Because when we get there I am going to have jolly good meal. I think that I will have beef!"

"Didn't you say pig yesterday?" Robin responded with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Well, yesterday I was not so hungry. Today I am - I'm _really_ hungry..." Elizabeth watched them with a wry smile on her face. Robin and Much had been like this since the moment that she had meet them three weeks - one moment there would be peace and harmony between them, and the next would see them bickering like a couple of old women. They had been extremely good to her since they had arrived at the small nunnery in Kent that had been her home since she had been a child.

She had no memories of her father, and those of her mother were few and far between. The nunnery had been declining for years, and if not for a regular income from the Royal Treasury, would have already have closed down long ago but even that money had stopped now. Elizabeth knew that she had connections in Lincolnshire but she needed to travel there first. When by sheer happenstance Robin and Much had arrived in the area on their way to Nottinghamshire, she had asked if they could help her get to Lincoln, and Robin - apparently never one to turn the request of a damsel - had agreed. And that had been over three weeks ago.

Robin and Much continued to argue about Much's stomach and his singing capabilities or lack thereof as the three of them crossed the boundary of Sherwood Forest and into open countryside at last.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down on the ground with a sigh - the last several hours had not gone well. As the trio had made their way to Locksley, they had passed a man digging a ditch. The man - a fuller by trade- had offered them food in exchange for their assistance in digging the ditch. Since there were only two shovels between the three of them, Elizabeth had taken the opportunity to get a few extra hours of sleep. And she had done so, until she had been roughly shaken awake by Much.

Robin had gotten himself into trouble and they had needed to leave quickly. The fuller had caught Robin kissing his daughter and he understandably had been furious. He had forced Robin into a sword fight while Much had gone to fetch Elizabeth. It had barely taken a brief glance at the upper level of the barn where Robin was crossing blades with the fuller for Elizabeth to scrambling to her feet, and ready to follow Much to help Robin. It turned out all she and Much just had to was collect Robin's possession, Robin himself had the rest of it covered - he even managed to sneak an final kiss from the fuller's daughter, before somersaulting backwards off the roof.

As the trio ran to the safety of Sherwood Forest, the infuriating man was laughing. After several moments Robin had began to slow his pace, eventually coming to a stop on the edge of a clearing. He had been leaning on a nearby tree, catching his breath while he wait for Much and Elizabeth to catch up. When they did, he had grinned at them and said that whole incident had been fun.

He could hardly have been surprised to get the reactions that he received - Much had scowled, chucking the items that he had been carrying for his friend at Robin. Elizabeth had thrown her hands up into the air in frustration, muttering insults under her breath. They both refused to speak to him until he'd returned to the clearing with a two rabbits that he had shot for their supper.

Much had immediately taken over the responsibility of cooking - he had long since learnt not to trust Robin with the preparation of food and Elizabeth was not much better. His mood improved dramatically at the prospect of food.

Elizabeth had been watching him for several moments before she heard someone sit down beside her. Without preamble or turning her head to look at him properly, she said, "You are an idiot."

Robin grinned as he stretched out his arms behind his head, "So you've told me. I'll have you know that Much and I did a lot of good work today."

"Yes, and then you got caught kissing that man's daughter," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, turning this time to look at him. "And we had to make a run for it! _Again_!" She poked his arm repeatedly, "And this time it _was_ your fault."

"Owww!" Robin pouted, rubbing the spot that she had been jabbing, "It wasn't _all_ my fault. _She_ kissed me first."

"It still doesn't change the fact that her father was trying to kill you."

Robin gave her a non-committal shrug before returning his eyes to the small fire that Much was using to cook supper, "... I've seen worse."

Elizabeth fell silent at his words. She too watched the flickering flames of their fire, the crackling of the burning wood filling the air as they waited for the rabbits to finish cooking. She had noticed that Robin would always fall silent whenever the topic of what he had done in the Holy Land came up. She did not press him further on it. Instead, she turned the conversation to other matters, "Are you looking forward to being home?"

"Of course. I've missed it." He smiled wistfully, "And it's not just Locksley - it's the villagers as well. When my father died years ago, the people became my family. I've missed them all."

"Anyone in particular?" When Robin did not respond to her question, the grin on Elizabeth's face was unmistakable. "So there _is_ someone. Who is it? " She poked him in the arm lightly. Robin tried to brush her hand away but this did not deter Elizabeth. "Is it a woman? Ha, it _is_ isn't it?" she added triumphantly, rubbing her hands together in mild glee. "So who is she?"

"Marian," Much called over suddenly, providing the answer that Robin did not. Elizabeth glanced up to see Much looking directly at them, apparently not hiding the fact that he had also been listening. "Her name is Marian."

"...Marian?"

"Much!"

Much ignored the weak protest from his friend. "Well, you know that it is true, Master." He said pointedly, "You _have_ missed her. I know you have."

Her curiosity peaked, Elizabeth leant forwards slightly as she asked, "So who is Marian?"

Robin was silent for a few additional moments before he eventually offered, "She was an old friend."

"Oh, please," Much responded sharply to the brief and rather inadequate description, "You and Marian were practically inseparable. Need I remind of the time that you two disappeared from Locksley. Everyone in the village was running around, trying to find them. We must have been seven or eight at time," he explained for Elizabeth's benefit. She nodded. As he turned the roasting meat, Much continued with the story, "And then he and Marian came back right in the middle of it all. Covered head to toe in mud. You said that you'd been following a doe and her young fawns, didn't you Master?"

The last statement was directed at Robin who raised an eyebrow, "Much, you were with us at the time."

"Yes. Well," Much retorted, "It was dangerous... and reckless... and stupid... and... and..." He pointed his finger at Robin, "_You_ made me do it!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle as the image of a much younger Robin dragging an equally younger Much on another escapade floated through her head. "There is very little that has changed between you then." After a pause, she tilted her head and asking curiously, "So, Marian. What was she like?"

Robin was silent for a moment, mulling over his own thoughts. "Marian...?"

he said eventually, whistling through his teeth. "Her father owed the estates next to mine so we grew up together. We were close. Marian was kind-hearted. She was always willing to give help to someone that needed it. She was feisty and headstrong." Robin pointedly ignored Much's muttered: 'something that you have in common' as he addressed Elizabeth, "I think you would have liked her."

"She does sound lovely," she agreed softly, brushing her knuckles with her thumb. "I hope to meet her someday."

Stretching his arms out, Robin gave a long sigh as he admitted, "It doesn't matter now - Marian probably not there anymore. I imagine that she's been married for years while I've been away."

Elizabeth looked up at the sudden change in Robin's voice. She said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shrugged. "I chose to follow the King. I knew what I was leaving behind when we went to the Holy Land..."

He trailed off at the sound of scrapping metal, glancing up at its source. Apparently while he had been talking to Elizabeth, the meat had finished cooking and Much had sliced it into pieces.

"I don't know about you but now we have food," Much stated firmly, holding two metal plates out to his companions. "I am hungry and I wish to eat. And then tomorrow we can have a decent meal."

Robin rolled his eyes as he took one of plate from his friend but did not say anything. Much was right - tonight the three of them would sleep under the stars, but by tomorrow morning they would be at Locksley. They would have warm beds, warm food and warm baths by this time tomorrow.

After five years of fighting in the Holy Land, he would finally be home.


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters or items. I am merely borrowing them. Elizabeth, however, is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Robin had been right.

When morning broke over Sherwood, his companions were in far better moods than they had been the previous night. The anticipation of reaching Locksley later that morning quietened any continuing thoughts of that nature: Much was humming to himself as they strolled through the forest and Elizabeth was back on speaking terms with Robin.

Robin could barely contain his own smile as they finally reached the edge of the forest. Walking beside his old friend, he ran his fingers through a bush as they passed. Robin felt it bristle against his fingertips - remembering the village and the life that he had left behind to join the King in the Holy Land. It was difficult to believe that they had been away for five years but it would be good to be home at last.

Elizabeth had been walking behind them, watching Robin and Much as they covered the last mile to their home. She had never been to Locksley before - she could barely even remember Duncote, the Lincolnshire village where she had been born - but Much had talked of their home in Nottingham many times on their journey, speaking of the happy memories that he had of the area before he and his master left for war. Robin's mood often brightened whenever the subject of Locksley arose. It seemed to be a truly content place.

Eventually, they reached the crest of a hill that overlooked the village below. Locksley was a small village in Nottinghamshire; Robin once said that it would take just under an hour to travel between his home and Nottingham by horse. There were several small wooden huts that were scattered around a large central grassy area. There was also a larger manor house, which was a short distance from the other homes - this presumably was Robin's house.

Laughing in sheer delight at the sight of the village below them, Much threw his arms around Robin, embracing his friend, "We did it, Master. We're home!"

"Yes we did, my old friend. Yes, we did." Robin glanced over Much's shoulder - noticing that Elizabeth had come to a halt beside them. She was staring at the village. He released Much, and turned to face her as he grinned, "Elizabeth, welcome to Locksley."

"It's beautiful," she said softly. "I am grateful Robin, I really am."

Much had already started down the hill, humming to himself again - leaving Robin and Elizabeth to follow on behind him.

"I gave you my word that I would see you safely up to Lincolnshire. I intend to keep it." Robin continued, gesturing ahead of them, "I'll take you there myself once we've rested here for a few days. I imagine that Much will probably want to join us."

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Thank you. You know that is going to be strange without being around you and Much."

"Strange?"

"_Quieter_..." she clarified with a grin. Robin had to laughed at that. "Seriously though," Elizabeth continued after a moment, "I am going to miss you both."

"Of course, you'll miss me!" Robin smirked at her, "What's there _not_ to miss?"

In lieu of a verbal response, Elizabeth settled for hitting Robin's forearm with her hand. He pulled a face, rubbing the offending area. "What was that for?" he asked, pouting at her. She merely smiled, averting her eyes. Robin rolled his own eyes and snorted.

"Good morning." They heard Much calling ahead to a villager. Robin glanced up to see the man drawing water from a well, but to his surprise the villager immediately dropped his bucket and hid his face. Without stopping to pick up his bucket, the man scurried away from the three figures. "A welcome home would be nice," Much grumbled to Robin as the villager disappeared from their sight. "It's not too much to ask, is it?"

Robin frowned but did not give him an answer as they finally entered Locksley. He glanced across his lands and the people that lived on it. Something was wrong, he knew it. He had left this place as a happy community but now it was if a darkness had fallen over the villagers. They were too quiet, too subdued for his liking - no one dared to meet his gaze. He barely recognised the place that he had grown up in.

Eventually Robin noticed a man that he recognised. The man was working by a fence and so did not see them approach. Robin called out to him, "Dan? _Dan Scarlet_?" Startled, the man turned at the sound of his name, "Dan, it's me. Robin."

Dan Scarlet studied Robin's face for a moment before recognition kicked in and he broke into a wide smile, drawing Robin into an embrace, "Master Robin! Is it _really_ you?"

Robin grinned and nodded as Much came to a halt beside his friend.

"We are returned," Much said cheerily. " Unharmed and unscathed" He paused, glancing briefly at Robin, "Well mostly scathed." Suddenly his stomach grumbled and Much added hastily, "Happy and hungry... but mostly hungry."

"Dan. You remember Much, my manservant, don't you?" Robin gesturing his hand towards Much. When Dan nodded his acknowledgement, Robin waved his hand again - this time at Elizabeth who was standing behind him, "And this is Elizabeth d'Eresby. She's travelled with us from Kent. I've agreed to see her safely up to Lincolnshire and until then, Elizabeth is my guest."

"It is an honour, Mistress d'Eresby." Dan motioned to Robin and Much when she smiled brightly at him. "I believe that you're in good company." But his movement brought his right arm to immediate attention of those present.

Frowning again, Robin indicated the stub at the end of Dan's right hand, "What happened?" He asked, "_An accident_?"

"There was an incident," Dan explained, lowering his arm. He nodded towards the watchtowers that over looked the village. "Guy of Gisborne runs your estates for the Sheriff. It has been hard, Robin. There has been one tax after another for the King in the Holy Land. It's been difficult just trying to make ends meet." He sighed, "I know it was wrong but my boys - they took some game. I tried to stop them, and so did Gisborne's men. They caught Will and Luke. Me to. Someone had to loose a hand. Better me than them."

As Dan was talking, Elizabeth found herself staring at the guards on the watchtowers. It not matter how many times that she had seen similar brutality in recent weeks; it did not matter how times she had seen Robin stop such brutality - it still made her shudder with horror. The Law might demand these punishments, but it didn't mean that it was right.

Robin's angry tone brought Elizabeth back to the present, "You are a skilled man!" he growled, waving hand at the wooden cottages around Locksley. "You built half this village. I will see that you are fairly compensated," he said determinedly.

"I would much rather see my boys in good health." Dan admitted quietly, refusing the offer. "Then I will be happy."

It was at that moment that the door to the nearest hut swung open, revealing the presence of a small and skinny boy. Behind him in the darkness of the hut, Elizabeth could just about see that there was also another young man. The boy was carrying several logs but suddenly seeing that his father had company, he ducked his head and tried to head back to the relative safety of his home.

"It's alright boys," Dan called, waving them forwards. "This is Master Robin. You remember him?"

"Yes, it's alright." Robin tried to reassure them, "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on."

The younger boy returned, holding a longbow in his hand. His elder brother followed him but kept at a distance. "This is my bow. My dad make it for me," Luke said cheerily, showing it to Robin. He looked curiously at the older man's bow, and then at the one that Elizabeth was carrying, "Why is your bow like that?"

Luke's older brother, Will, remained by the door. He watched as Robin showed his younger brother his Saracen-style bow. Elizabeth could see that he was fairly tall and skinny, like his brother. They also seemed to shared the same youthful facial features, but there was also a sense of additional maturity about Will. If she had to guess, she thought Will looked a couple of years younger than herself - possibly around eighteen. Elizabeth offered him a small smile, which he returned.

"Is it true that you can hit a man from 500 metres?" Luke asked Robin, holding his own bow again. "Can you really do that?"

Robin grinned at Luke's question. Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing - if there was something that would surely boost Robin's ego, it was that. There was no denying that he was the best shot that she had ever seen but when Elizabeth heard Robin's modest response, she couldn't help but want to laugh. "I've had a lot of practice."

Luke aimed his bow and fixed an arrow in place, "I've been practising to." He released the string and fired his arrow but to his horror, the arrow imbedded itself into the fence that his father had been working on.

Robin chuckled as he patted the lad on the shoulder and turned to the boy's father. "He's a credit to you and Jane..." he trailed off suddenly when he saw Dan's fallen expression. "... Jane? _No_! Your wonderful wife..."

"It's been two years," Dan's voice started to crack but then he blinked heavily, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill, "But, Robin, we're not the only ones who have suffered here. Everyone has..."

Dan was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves riding towards the village and he fell silent. Upon seeing the yellow-uniformed soldiers, Will leapt into action. He snatched both the bow from his brother's hand and the fallen arrow, and throwing them into the darkness of their home. Will turned back around as an imposing figure, clad in black leather, followed the soldiers onto the village green.

Elizabeth glanced briefly at Robin - this was his land after all and she would follow his lead. He shook his head slightly, motioning for her to remain quiet. He wanted to wait and watch the events that unfolded.

The leader tapped the reins of his black stallion impatiently, watching as his men ordered the Locksley villagers to appear before him while they search for the items that they were looking for. When he finally addressed the villagers, it was with growl that he spoke, "There are ten sacks of flour that have gone missing from the store." Narrowing his eyes at them, he continued, "It _will_ be found. It _will_ be accounted for."

"Not anymore sir." One of the soldiers announced, dragging a young boy from his home. His fellow guards carrying out the aforementioned missing sacks behind him.

Elizabeth watched as their leader sneered at the boy - his look of contempt was enough for her to understand that this business was not over yet. "Who helped the boy?" The man barked at the villagers, moving his own horse menacingly towards them. He leaned forwards and tried again, "I am not a fool - this boy could not have done this alone. Step forward now and I will show lenience." At the continued silence, he scowled, "Very well, the main perpetrators will be found and they _will_ be punished." Pulling the reins of his horse, he started to turn away from the villagers, "Bring the boy."

"WAIT!"

Much tried to resist the urge to give a sigh of exasperation as his master strolled through the surprised villagers - he should be well used to Robin's love of theatrics by now - but the nearby sniggering from Elizabeth told him that he failed miserably. He arched an eyebrow at her as he pulled off his bag from his shoulder to look for something. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the centre of the village.

Robin had come to a halt before the lead rider, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Guy of Gisborne."

Elizabeth perked up when she heard Robin speak. She glanced again at the figure in the black leather - so this was the infamous Guy of Gisborne.

"That's _Sir _Guy of Gisborne to you." One of the guards snapped at Robin, clearly the man did not recognise him, "And bow before your lord and master."

"_Sir_ Guy of Gisborne," Robin amended, bowing his head in mock respect before he raised his head to speak directly to Gisborne. "My name is Robin, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of _this _Manor. Your services here are no longer required."

Much draped the piece of fur around his friend's shoulders - signifying Robin's status - as the villagers sank to their knees before their lord. Elizabeth did likewise from her position by the Scarlet family, still watching the interaction between Robin and Gisborne. She couldn't help but giggle as the two men continued to glare at each other - it seemed that they were daring the other to make the next move.

Gisborne broke first and he pulled his horse away, heading towards Locksley Manor. Robin turned to Much and nodded at him. His old friend rose to his feet; the other villagers following his example. Robin called over his shoulder to Elizabeth, "Are you coming with us? Or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll stay here," she responded before pointing in the direction that Gisborne had gone. "Your home is in that direction, isn't it?"

He raised his hand in an answer to her question. "We'll see you later then," Robin added before turning and following the path that Gisborne had taken back to his home. Much was strolling beside him once again, humming as he walked.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: This chapter is a reposted version of the previous chapter four.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters or items. I am merely borrowing them. Elizabeth, however, is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Elizabeth wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, exhaling slowly. She moved her hand over her shoulder, brushing against her bow which was still strapped to her back. She smiled, and bent down to pick up the remaining logs of wood, carrying them to where Will Scarlet was waiting.

"I think that this is the last of it," she said cheerily. He nodded briefly at her before he led the way to the houses that they had not yet delivered firewood to with Elizabeth trailing behind.

After the earlier incident on the village green, Robin had gone back to his manor house with Much. She imagined that he was probably settling matters with Gisborne before the later departed the Locksley estates taking his men with him. Much, on the other hand, probably wanted something to eat - Elizabeth wondered if he had decided that he wanted beef like he had the previous day or whether Much had chosen something different. Elizabeth had stayed behind in the village. She wanted to see for herself the Locksley that Much and Robin had described so vividly in the weeks that she had travelled with them.

But this was not the Locksley that she expected - although the place and the buildings were as they had described, the people were another matter. They were quiet and skittish - nothing like the vibrant community that her friends remembered. Even she could see that these people had suffered in Robin's absence.

"I appreciate your help with this, Mistress d'Eresby," Will said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. "But you did not need to do this."

"I offered to help you. I _wanted_ to help," she reminded him as he placed the firewood beside another house. "Oh, and Will? My name is Elizabeth. Please use it." He glanced briefly at her and on seeing the wry smile on her face, Will nodded. "How long has it been like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, taking some of the wood from her hands

"Like this," Elizabeth gestured towards the village with her head. "How long has it been..." she trailed off as she searched for a word. Eventually she settled on: "Oppressed, I guess."

Will sighed, "That's because it is." They rounded a corner and came face to face with one of the recently abandoned guard posts. Will stopped and stared at it, shifting the wood that he was carrying to one hand. "It's been like this for four years," he explained. "Ever since the new Sheriff of Nottingham took over. The old Sheriff look after us. He cared about us, but this one has never had such ideas. He cares nothing for us." Will turned to face her, unloading the issues that had been troubling him, seemingly grateful for the willing ear that Elizabeth was providing. "It was the Sheriff who installed Gisborne here. He demands tax after tax after tax. My father alone can not support us. We can hardly feed ourselves and yet he expects us to keep paying him... and then my mother..."

He trailed off as he turned towards the last house in the village. There was little girl sitting outside the cottage. She was playing with a doll, made from scraps of linen. Her older brother was standing nearby, fixing the thatch on their home. When he heard the sound of someone approaching, the boy turned around and grinned at Will.

"Morning!"

"Morning Matthew," Will returned the other boy's greeting, holding up the firewood. "How are things?"

"Same as ever," Matthew said with a shrug, taking the logs from Will and placing them on the ground. "Kate thinks that things will get better now Master Robin is back, but our mother isn't sure. She wasn't impressed earlier - she believes that there will be trouble. Oh, I'm sorry..." He finally noticed Elizabeth standing next to Will, holding the rest of their firewood, "Let me take those." He took the logs from her arms, putting them with the others. Matthew looked at her again, "You came here with Master Robin, didn't you?"

"This is..." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at Will, and he hastily amended, "Elizabeth."

"I travelled with Robin from Kent," she added, offering an explanation. "He's offered to take me up to Lincolnshire in a few days time."

Matthew gave her a warm smile, "Then I hope that your time in Locksley is pleasant." He glanced back at the cottage sheepishly, "I'm sorry but I need to get on with this."

"Give my regards to your mother," Will said, with a wave of his hand as he started walking away. Elizabeth lingered for another moment before she to gave Matthew a wave and turned to follow Will back to the centre of the village.

"Everyone has suffered here - Matthew, there, lost his father three years ago." Will shook his head his head and sighed, "We have no choice but to do what we can to survive."

"I never knew my father. He died when I was a baby." Elizabeth admitted softly as she walked beside him, "But I like to think that he's watching over me. Maybe your mother is watching over you as well."

Will titled his head to look at her again. "Maybe you're right."

Suddenly their attention was caught by the approaching sound of galloping horses. Elizabeth glanced up to see Robin and Much riding towards them, leading a third horse by the reins. Even from this distance, she could see that neither of them looked particularly happy.

"Everything alright?" she asked as Robin brought his horse to a halt and threw her the reins. She swung herself into the saddle, observing the frown on Robin's face. "I suppose not, then," Elizabeth sighed, pulling the horse under her control. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the old Sheriff. His estates are not that far from here," Robin explained as he started to pull his horse away. Much shifted uncomfortably, moving his own horse forwards. "I have some questions that I hope that he can answer."

Elizabeth shrugged. She supposed that it made sense. Pulling the reins of her horse again, she waved to Will, "Take care. I will probably see you later."

Will raised his hand in farewell. "I will."

"Oh, and Will," Robin shouted suddenly, glancing back over his shoulder, "There will be a feast at the Manor tonight. Can you let the rest of the villagers know? I'm calling it a home-coming present."

* * *

Elizabeth cantered behind Robin and Much, gently tugging the reins of her horse again when it tried to nibble the green grass. If it were human, the horse would have given her an indignant look. He was hungry.

If Elizabeth was honest with herself, she was feeling hungry herself. It had been yesterday since she had properly eaten, and that had only been a small chunk of bread.

They were riding towards Knighton Hall, which was one of the neighbouring estates to Locksley. Although it was a larger estates than Robin's, the buildings of Knighton were more compacted together - this gave the illusion that the estate was smaller than it was. As the three of them rode into the village, the home of the previous Sheriff of Nottingham came into view - it was a thatched building and plastered with wattle and daub. Glancing at the manor house, Elizabeth noticed that there were open windows on the upper level of the building.

"Welcome to Knighton Hall," Robin supplied as he dismounted from his horse - his mood had improved significantly since they had departed from Locksley. He grinned, leading his horse on foot towards the manor house. "I've known Edward since I was a boy. He's always treated me like a son..."

He was interrupted mid-sentence - for the main door to Knighton Hall was thrown open and a stoutly gentleman with greying wispy hair sprang out, waving his arms. "Get out," he shouted. "Get away from here."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she listened to the exchange between Robin and Edward of Knighton. It seemed that despite Robin's protests that he had arrived with the intention of peace and friendship, Edward was not willing to listen to anything that the younger man had to say.

"You heard my father!" Elizabeth blinked suddenly, hearing a new voice entering the conversation. She opened her eyes properly to see a young woman, standing on the doorstep next to Edward and she was aiming an arrow at Robin. "Leave."

Elizabeth leant back in her saddle - observing the young woman in front of her, and the look of pure concentration on her face as she steadied her bow. Robin, however, clearly recognised her - his tone of voice betraying his surprise at seeing her there.

"Marian? ... It's me Robin."

Upon hearing Robin speak to the young woman, Elizabeth sat up straighter in her saddle. She studied the woman in front of them with renewed interest - so this was Marian. Elizabeth remembered teasing Robin in the forest the previous evening about someone waiting for him, and this was her.

"Congratulations!" Marian growled. She flickered her eyes past him towards Much and Elizabeth, narrowing her eyes dangerously at them. Elizabeth shrank back under the fierce glare coming from the other woman - maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to have come with them. Fixing Robin in her sights again, Marian added, "It seems that only your ears that have suffered in your absence. Leave now!"

Robin carried on unperturbed, grinning widely at her, "How are you? I thought of you often..."

Marian angrily tightened her grip on her bow, firing the arrow at Robin. He ducked as it sailed past his head. "How _dare_ you come here," she snapped at him as she stepped back into her home. "Go away. Do not make me say it again!"

"We are leaving," Much called suddenly, pulling on the reins of his horse.

Despite being shot at by Marian, Robin was still unwilling to admit defeat - trying one last time to convince Edward to hear him out. To his credit, Edward did pause briefly at the door but then he pulled it shut behind him. The resounding noise of the wooden door continuing for a few seconds after it has been slammed.

"She shot you," Elizabeth said quietly. Of all the ways that she had thought that Marian could have reacted to them, it had not been like that. She shook her head, "I can't believe that she _actually_ shot you."

Much frowned as he pulled his horse away from Knighton Hall, Elizabeth following suite. "This was a complete waste of time," he called over his shoulder to Robin, "Wouldn't you say, Master? Master?" When he did not hear his friend respond, Much came to a halt and looked over his shoulder. Robin was still staring at the door. Much cantered toward his friend. "Robin?"

Elizabeth turned back as well, bringing her own horse close enough so that she could hear Robin speak. "Oh, I think that went quite well actually."

"No, it did not. We still do not know what has happened to Nottinghamshire while we have been away..." Much trailed off suddenly as he saw the large smile that was now present on Robin's face. "I don't believe it! I thought you wanted to come here to see the old sheriff!"

"But I did."

"You just came to see if Marian was still here."

"I honestly did come to see Edward," Robin offered as he turned away from Knighton Hall. "But Marian... I still think that it was worth coming here."

"Did you miss the part where she tried to shoot you?" Elizabeth asked Robin incredulously, her eyebrows raised in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Robin merely grinned at her as he swung himself back on his horse. He trotted forwards several paces, passing them to take the lead back to Locksley. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

The three of them rode back to Locksley in quiet reflection, listening to the wind blowing gently against their faces - each of them left to their own contemplation.

Robin was still in a jovial mood when the three of them rode back into Locksley, much to the dismay of his companions. He jumped down from his horse, grinning widely as his villagers walked passed them on their return to their own. Many smiled and offered him their thanks for the food that they had eaten.

Elizabeth slowed her pace as she watched the villagers. She couldn't see Will Scarlet or his brother but she did recognise several villagers that Will had introduced to her earlier in the day, including Matthew and his family. Upon seeing her, he gave Elizabeth a small wave which she returned.

She watched his family for a moment before turning her attention back to Robin, but he and Much had already moved ahead. Elizabeth looked up to see Robin standing next to Dan Scarlet. She dismounted and led her horse towards them, but when she saw Robin's expression, Elizabeth froze.

Whatever good mood Robin had been in earlier had disappeared in the wake of hearing from Dan about had happened to his sons. Before Guy of Gisborne and his men had departed from Locksley, they had taken Will and Luke with them to Nottingham for stealing the flour.

"I will go to Nottingham in the morning. I will get this sorted," Robin said determinedly to the older man, his own brow creasing in an ever-deepening frown. Dan nodded and turned away - there was nothing else that he could do now.

Elizabeth watched him with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach - she had seen a measure of the law and the retribution that it demanded on her travel northwards with Robin and Much. She was worried for Will and his brother, and probably rightly so. "Robin, I want to go with you," she said quietly, clenching her hand tightly around the reins of her horse.

Robin glanced at her briefly as he started leading his horse towards his manor house, knowing that the other two would follow. He nodded his agreement to her request, "We leave at first light."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Just to let you know that I've rewritten and replaced Chapter Four.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any related characters or items. I am merely borrowing them. Elizabeth, however, is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Five

As dawn broke over Locksley the following morning, Robin, Much and Elizabeth left the peaceful village on horseback and headed towards Nottingham. While the other two had been seeing to the horses outside, Robin had disappeared into the kitchens and returned with a loaf of bread to share among them.

After a decent meal and a good nights sleep on a comfortable bed, Elizabeth felt more rested and relaxed than she had done for days. It had been a good thing that they were now well-rested, if one were to consider the reasons that saw them heading to Nottingham on this Spring morning.

Will Scarlet and his brother had been taken from Locksley yesterday afternoon. Robin wanted to see the new Sheriff and secure pardons for both them and the other lad who had been caught stealing flour. He also wanted answers for why Nottinghamshire had changed as it had since he and Much had left for the Holy Land.

Elizabeth tucked the few strands of hair, which had escaped during their ride across the English countryside, behind her ear. She had only been half-listening to Robin and Much as their discussion turned to Locksley and Guy of Gisborne. Instead she had been reflecting on her own thoughts; chief among them had been the memories of her childhood.

Although the Nunnery of Saint Martha had been a small religious establishment, it retained an awareness of the surrounding villages and the troubles that affected them - Elizabeth had only vague memories of the Mother Superior talking of it when she was a child; the tongue-lashing that she received from Sister Catherine, for listening to a conversation that she should not have been, was far more vivid in her mind. Still, she always thought that, even as child, she would have noticed if the world directly outside her nunnery was far darker and crueller than she had been lead to believe.

She could not remember her time in Kent being anything like as bad, as the things that she had seen on her journey north with Robin and Much, and most particularly in Nottinghamshire.

That was brutal. And cruel.

Anxiety settled once again in her stomach as the town of Nottingham came into view. The landscape was dominated by the large stone castle, and the entire town was encircled by defensive walls and gatehouses manned by soldiers. Robin lead them to one of these gatehouses. He came to a stop at the end of the small bridge, outside the main gate. Turning to a soldier standing guard, Robin gave an order for the gates to be opened as Much and Elizabeth came to a halt beside him. When there was not an immediate response, Robin pointedly reminded him that he was the _Earl_ of Huntingdon and that he had _business_ with the Sheriff of Nottingham.

This elicited a far better reaction - the guard on duty shouted over the top of the wall to the man who operated the wooden gate to open them and let the Earl of Huntingdon and his companions into the town. There was silence for another moment before the solid oak doors creaked open, allowing the three of them passage into Nottingham.

The ride through Nottingham had been uncomfortable - the market square was deserted, aside from a singular stall that was presided over by a squat and grubby man. Even his meagre wares did nothing to offset the uneasy nature that had settled over the three of them. Elizabeth was grateful when they reached the iron gate that separated the town of Nottingham from the castle, and it was lifted for them.

After trotting into the castle courtyard, where several stable boys were waiting to take their horses, Robin and Much quickly dismounted. Elizabeth remained seated on her horse - her eyes were drawn to the gallows platform in the middle of the courtyard; she felt her stomach turn at the ominous sight of the hangman's noose.

It was wrong. She knew that _this_ was wrong.

"Elizabeth?"

At the sound of her name, Elizabeth looked up to see Robin, standing next to Much, staring intently at her; his eyes flickered from her to her horse and back before clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh." She followed their earlier lead, dismounting and handing the reins of her horse over to a stable boy. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

Forcing down the uneasy feeling in her stomach, Elizabeth nodded, "I'm fine."

Much did not look convinced at her answer to his question, "You're looking pale. Are you _sure_ that you are alright? I can stay with you if you want while he is at the Council."

As they headed towards the castle steps, Elizabeth hesitated - she thought that she had seen a slight movement at one window that overlooked the courtyard but now it was gone.

Blinking in rapid succession, she returned her attention to Much. "I'll be fine. I promise," she said, offering him a weak smile to reassure her friend. "Don't worry about me. I am sure that I will be alright."

* * *

Several hours after she had entered the castle, Elizabeth found herself sitting alone in a small alcove that overlooked the courtyard. She sat with her back to the window - watching the servants and the occasional lord scurrying back and forth along the corridor. Many of them did give her a second glance as they hurried about their own business. Elizabeth did not mind - she simply closed her eyes and reflected on the events of that morning.

After hearing enough assurances from Elizabeth that she would be fine, Much had chosen to accompany his master into the Council of Nobles, while she waited outside the Hall. The Council had already begun by the time that they had reached the Great Hall, and so Robin had paused at the doorframe, waiting for the best moment to make his entrance.

When Robin had his presence announced to the Great Hall, Elizabeth stole a brief glance at those assembled - taking in the faces of those that she recognised before slipping away to a nearby corridor.

Although she had not seen Robin since he entered the Council of Nobles earlier that morning, Elizabeth has seen Much. He had spoken to her briefly, describing how the new Sheriff had reacted to Robin publicly challenging his taxation methods, before Much left in search of the castle kitchens.

While she had been raised to respect authority by Sister Catherine and the other nuns at Saint Marthas, Elizabeth could not help but agree with Robin. She had seen brutal punishments enforced on men, women and children on the road north and in Nottinghamshire - the guilty and innocent punished alike. It truly sickened her. While she had teased Robin about the extensive amount of extra running that they had had to do on their journey north, there was part of her that was relieved when he first choose to interfere. It had not been long before both she and Much were helping him. They couldn't stop everything all the time, but Elizabeth felt better knowing that they could help someone escape from injustice.

Much's account of the Council of Nobles and the state of Nottinghamshire were weighing heavily on her mind - part of her could not fathom why the Sheriff could not see the devastating affect that his taxes or punishments were having on his people. He didn't care that lives and livelihoods were being destroyed.

It had been years since Elizabeth had been in Lincolnshire but these last few weeks travelling with Much and Robin and everything that she had seen with them, had made her hesitant and afraid to find out how much her own birthplace had also changed.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Elizabeth from her thoughts - most of the people in the corridor had passed her quickly, their feet moving swiftly and quietly across the stone floor, but these new footsteps were heavier and sounded determined.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the imposing figure of Sir Guy of Gisborne moving in her direction - his narrowed eyes and purposeful stride upon seeing her indicating that she was his intended target.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet. She may not like him, based on what she had seen and heard, but nonetheless she bowed her head as he came to a stop a few yards in front of her.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," she said quietly, still inclining her head towards him.

He barely took note of her gesture: "You arrived with Robin of Locksley this morning. The Sheriff wants to see him in the Hall immediately. I suggest that you go and find him." And without bothering to wait for her response, Sir Guy turned on his heel and strode back the way that he had come.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, waiting until he was gone from her sight before she sighed. It was time that she looked for Robin anyway; it had already been several hours since she had last seen him and they still needed to see Will and Luke in the dungeons.

She picked up her cloak from where it had been resting, and folded it over her arm. She had left most of her possessions back at Locksley Manor; her bow and arrows were attached securely to her saddle in the stables. While Robin had assured her earlier that morning that Nottingham would be safe, Elizabeth felt safer knowing that her bow and arrows were close to hand in the unlikely event that she needed them.

Turning to her left, Elizabeth continued along the corridor where she had been sitting until she came to a set of stairs. Climbing those steps and coming to another long corridor - this time she turned right, and avoiding the soldiers and servants carrying out their duties, she continued walking briskly.

Elizabeth passed through several other corridors, and down numerous steps as she searched for Robin. She jumped the last step of the most recent staircase, clearing it with a bound as she continued jogging along another particularly long corridor.

Upon the sudden realisation that she had no idea where she was, or indeed where Robin could be, Elizabeth skidded to a halt. Her brow creased in a frown as she turned back the way she had come - usually she had no problems with finding her way around a new place, but all these castle passage-ways looked too alike.

She was lost.

Elizabeth scowled. She didn't like that. She would have to retrace her steps, and see if someone had seen Robin or could point her in his general direction. Someone must have seen him recently - the return of the Earl of Huntingdon was bound to have caused _some_ notice.

As Elizabeth stood contemplating this, a kitchen maid appeared around the corner carrying a wicker basket of fruit. The woman was humming softly to herself as she approached.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said, drawing the attention of the other woman who looked up sharply at being spoke to. Raising her palms to show that she meant the kitchen maid no harm, she added, "I wonder if you could help me. I'm looking for Robin, Robin of Locksley. You wouldn't happen to know where he could be, would you? I've never been here before... and... well..."

Elizabeth trailed off, looking hopefully at the other woman - she was realistic enough to realise that the chances that the kitchen maid had seen Robin were slim indeed; but any rumours that she might have heard regarding his current whereabouts would be useful.

But to her surprise, the serving woman responded with: "Yes madam. I saw the Earl of Huntingdon not five minutes ago."

Elizabeth blinked. "_Really_?" She asked uncertainly - she didn't think that Robin would be that close. "Can you tell me where I can I find him now?"

"Certainly," the woman said as she shifted the basket in her arm, pointing further along to where she had turned the corner. "Follow this corridor until you reach a flight of steps. If you then go up those steps and take the third corridor on the left, I think I saw Lord Robin there."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, madam." The serving woman nodded her head towards Elizabeth, before she continued her way towards the kitchens.

Elizabeth waited for a moment, watching as the woman disappeared up the stairs before she also turned and headed off in the opposite way - following the directions that she had just been given, until finally, she spotted the person for whom she had been looking.

She found Robin talking to a young woman a short distance along the corridor. Although Elizabeth could not see the woman's face, she was confident that Robin had been talking to Marian, based upon the defeated expression that he was now wore.

Elizabeth hesitated then; she wasn't sure of the reaction that she would receive. She could still remember the furious look on Marian's face when the three of them had visited her father at Knighton the previous afternoon.

Robin looked up at the shuffling sounds that he could hear further along the corridor. He blinked in surprise, "Elizabeth?" Marian also turned to look at the approaching figure, as Robin added, "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably under Marian's gaze, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Well actually I-"

"We were finished," Marian said shortly, cutting off Robin mid-sentence. She gave him a hard look, flickering her eyes briefly towards Elizabeth, "Remember what I said, and come _alone_." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away from them.

There was an awkward pause that stretched between the two of them as Marian swept out of sight. Robin tilted his head, a pensive expression appearing on his face before cracking into a wide grin. Elizabeth, by contrast, remained uncomfortably aware that she had just interrupted something.

"Robin," Elizabeth asked warily, eventually drawing his attention. "Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. Why?"

"It's just..." she trailed off, waving her hands at the empty corridor.

Robin shrugged, "It's nothing that I can't deal with." And then changing the subject, he added, "Was something the matter? Did you need me?"

Remembering what she had been ordered, Elizabeth nodded, "The Sheriff wants to see you in the Hall."

Robin's expression darkened at that, "Does he? What does he want?"

"I don't know," she said with a shake of head. "Gisborne told me to pass the message on to you." It was the truth - she honestly didn't know the precise reason that the Sheriff wanted to see Robin so urgently, but now the greater consideration that she gave it, the stronger the sinking feeling in her stomach grew.

Robin had openly challenged the Sheriff this morning - there would be consequences. Elizabeth could not stop the involuntary shudder that that thought caused.

Although Robin did not give any large outward sign to indicate that he had acknowledged Elizabeth's sudden movement, but the tightening of his jaw and sharp intake of breath betrayed his own thoughts about his upcoming meeting.

Robin exhaled slowly, forcefully. "Very well. I suppose that I ought to go and see the Sheriff then."

He took several paces forward along the corridor before he stopped. Looking back over his shoulder at Elizabeth, he added, "Maybe you should come with me, and we can stop first at the kitchens. Much told earlier me that I would find him there. I will find you there when I have finished with the Sheriff."

* * *

**A/N Several months ago, my best friend, WikketKrittet started writing me a Harry Potter/Sherlock crossover for my birthday - entitled '****The Legends of Sherlock Holmes'****. I absolutely loved it and I promised her that the next time that I posted something, I would plug it so here I am! It's on my Favourites List. Go and take a look at it! :-)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
